


Бойтесь русских, дары приносящих

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chocolate wrapping, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Manicure, Massage, beauty salon, beauty treatment, sugaring
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020
Summary: Фик написан на внутрикомандный Бинго-фест, задание – «Салон красоты»
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831594
Comments: 19
Kudos: 123
Collections: 2 Драбблы и мини нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Бойтесь русских, дары приносящих

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на внутрикомандный Бинго-фест, задание – «Салон красоты»

Баки считает, что, сколько бы Нат ни прожила в Америке, она все равно останется русской. Только русская женщина может подарить мужчине сертификат на обслуживание в салоне красоты, который, к тому же, называется «Веселый мотылек». Мол, я тебя люблю, но испытай и ты мою боль. И попробуй откажись, вот тогда я обижусь, и салон покажется тебе безвозвратно утерянным Эдемом. Хорошо хоть сертификат подарен Стиву на день рождения. Почему хорошо? Потому что Баки даже думать боится о таких культпоходах, а вот Стив – стоик и молодец. Ему некуда свернуть в поисках отмазки, у него нет железной руки.

Стив с видом великомученика залезает на пассажирское сидение машины Баки. Почему-то он уверен, что не сможет вести машину после того, как его коже «подарят вторую молодость». На его жалкие отговорки: «Я и так выгляжу прекрасно на свои годы», Наташа поджимает губы и захлопывает за ним дверь. Машина трогается, а она машет вслед рукой, чуть ли не утирая накатившую от еле сдерживаемых чувств слезу.

«Моя детка совсем выросла и едет на свою первую чистку», – говорят ее сияющие глаза.

Стив ненавидит день рождения.

  


* * *

  


Баки остается в машине, предупреждая, что будет постоянно на связи. Стив кивает и на негнущихся ногах пересекает порог, отделяющий его от царства красоты, ароматов и релакса. Его встречает милая девушка, которая с улыбкой спрашивает:

– Вы к нам на процедуры?

У Стива темнеет в глазах: процедуры входят в топ-10 самых ненавистных вещей в его жизни. Он протягивает сертификат, после чего улыбка девушки становится еще гостеприимнее.

– Шарин! – зовет она. – К тебе пришли!

Из арочного прохода выплывает Шарин. Она осматривает Стива профессиональным взглядом и кивает своим мыслям.

– Все так плохо? – пищит Стив. У него сел голос от волнения, ему очень страшно.

– Ничего такого, с чем бы мы не справились, – твердо успокаивает его Шарин. Потом берет за руку и ведет за собой.

Стив в панике, он готов нажать тревожную кнопку на старкфоне, став добровольной жертвой для шуточек команды.

Шарин подводит его к койке с приподнятым подголовником и говорит интимным тоном:

– Прилягте, мистер Роджерс. Давайте начнем наше знакомство с массажа лица.

Даже Баки начинал знакомство не с такого. 

С его лицом творят что-то непотребное. Похлопывают, растягивают, пощипывают. Стив не уверен, что снова сможет улыбаться. Потом на лицо мягко опускается пропитанная чем-то ткань, и Шарин все тем же голосом говорит:

– А теперь маникюр.

– Не надо, – просит Стив.

– Надо, – отвечают ему.

Его пальцы в надежных тисках женских рук. Ткань снимают и отвлекаются на секунду от ногтей, чтобы позвать «Тимми, милочку». Тимми оказывается молодым парнем, в котором Стиву на мгновение видится союзник. Жизнь в который раз подкладывает свинью: Тимми вероломно мажет ему лицо кремом.

«Сначала втирающими, а потом похлопывающими движениями, милочка, не так там все и запущено».

– Прекрасные ногтевые пластины, – хвалит пальцы Стива Шарин. – Давайте посмотрим на ваши ноги.

Стив издает жалкий звук, за который ему будет стыдно до конца жизни. Он пытается отвертеться от педикюра, и ему это удается, когда он соглашается на шоколадное обертывание. Звучит неплохо, они с Баки любят шоколад.

Стив начинает подозревать, что жестоко ошибся, когда Тимми заводит его в душевую кабину и выдает бутылочку с надписью: «Скраб для тела». Он категорически не хочет скрести тело, но Тимми не уходит и следит, словно получил распоряжение не сводить глаз со строптивого Капитана Америки.

После душа Стиву выдают полотенце, которым советуют обернуть бедра, а потом укладывают на кушетку. Дальше происходит то, что в спальне считается прелюдией к жаркому безудержному сексу. Между Стивовых лопаток ляпается лужа чего-то растопленного, ярко пахнущего шоколадом.

– В состав смеси входит какао, – воркует Тимми, размазывая вязкую массу по Стиву. – Что, несомненно, оказывает антиоксидантный эффект. Ваша кожа станет упругой. Хотя она и так упругая, но будет еще лучше, мы обещаем.

– Если я упаду, то подскочу? – вежливо спрашивает Стив.

– Пока что нет, но давайте стремиться к этому, – смеется Тимми. Ему, мерзавцу, весело.

А потом Стива начинают упаковывать в пленку. Как колбасу, которую берегут от обветривания.

– Процедура продлится сорок пять минут, – говорит Тимми, переворачивает Стива на спину, словно большую дохлую гусеницу, и включает телевизор.

«Лучше бы сразу пулю в голову», – мрачно думает Стив, глядя на двух мексиканцев, оспаривающих наследство третьего, уже вроде бы умершего, мексиканца. Над всем этим надменно скорбит безутешная вдова.

– Так он же не умер! – возмущается Тимми, отбирая у Стива жалкие крохи заинтересованности. – Он в коме в сарае Лючии!

– Да что ты! – участвует Стив. – Быть не может!

Они с Тимми смотрят пару серий, за которые ничего не происходит. Покойник не оживает, вдова скорбит, мексиканцы спорят. А потом показывают Лючию, которая тоже скорбит и иногда колет покойника булавкой. Стиву она очень нравится.

Когда Тимми снимает пленку, Стив понимает, за что Наташа так любит этот салон: от облегчения хочется расцеловать весь мир. Но тут приходит Шарин, словно вестник из ада.

– Шугаринг? – спрашивает она, словно уже накрыла на стол, поставив посередине блюдо со стейками.

– А что это? – Стив становится очень осторожным.

– Безболезненное удаление волос. Кожа станет гладкой, без единого волоска.

Однажды Баки намекал, что было бы интересно попробовать побрить не только физиономии, и Стив соглашается. После очередного душа одежду ему не отдают. Это настораживает.

– А у вас есть наркоз? – интересуется он, с опаской глядя на банку с чем-то коричневым и явно липким.

– Вы – большой мальчик, – укоризненно говорит Шарин. – Потерпите.

– То есть как это «потерпите»?! – Стив готовится к постыдному бегству, а потом вспоминает, что его вещи в шкафчике возле душевой кабинки. – Вы сказали, что больно не будет!

– Вообще-то мы разделяем обертывание и шугаринг, но ваша кожа прекрасна, она эластична и податлива, поэтому давайте-ка немного расставьте ноги.

Стив не видит ни малейшей связи между красотой своей кожи и разведенными в стороны ногами, но Шарин серьезна и сосредоточена. Она наносит коричневую смесь туда, куда обычно допускается только Баки.

– Раз, два…

На счет «три» она резко дергает то, что намазала, и Стив взвизгивает. Ему, кажется, сейчас что-то оторвали. Оно не прирастет обратно, он уверен.

  


* * *

  


Стив держит лицо. Он выходит в холл ровной походкой и видит Баки. Тот пришел на помощь, но дальше стойки ресепшен его не пустили.

– Ты как? – тревожно спрашивает Баки, втягивая носом воздух. Его зрачки расширяются.

– Расскажу в машине, – таинственно отвечает Стив.

– Приходите к нам еще! – Шарин и Тимми провожают свой «шедевр» до дверей. Шедевр нервно оглядывается и выдавливает:

– Огромное спасибо.

  


* * *

  


Баки обещает пристрелить Черную Вдову, но говорит это таким тоном, что Стив понимает: нагло врет. Он постоянно принюхивается, словно кот. Стиву неудобно и весело одновременно – от него разит шоколадом.

– У меня есть карточка и скидка на шугаринг, – хриплым шепотом сообщает он Баки.

– Что такое шугаринг? – хмурится тот.

– О-о, это совершенно безобидно. Значит, так…

Стив чувствует себя вступившим в тайное общество.

Баки устраивается поудобнее и слушает.


End file.
